He's a Keeper
by tayylovesyouXO
Summary: Up until sixth year, all Oliver Wood thought about was quidditch. Will that change once he starts to develop different feelings for his best friend, Audrey Dericotte? OW/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Sixth Year Starts

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first fan fiction, so don't judge me too harshly, but reviews are more than welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything here you recognize. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Although the characters you don't recognize (Audrey, Rylie, etc.) are mine._

_Happy reading! Hope you like it! :)_

"Audrey! Get up! You'll be late!" mum screamed through my bedroom door at me. I groaned then rolled over to see the clock said 9:00 a.m. I groaned again, pulling the covers over my head.

"Just five more minutes..." I said sleepily. It was my sixth year at Hogwarts and I was more excited than ever.

"NO, I'll not have you late. Breakfast is almost done, so get up!"

I groaned again, but finally got up. I pulled on some skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt with black threading. I took one glance in the mirror and thought "EW." With a flick of my wand, my platinum hair curled perfectly down to the small of my back, my chocolate brown eyes were lightly lined with black eyeliner, and my full lips had just a little hint of a shimmery gloss. "Good enough," I thought.

After eating breakfast with my parents, we loaded up the car and were off to King's Cross Station.

"Do you have everything?" my mum asked.

"Yes, mum."

"Wand, robes, books?"

"Yes, mum."

"Dress robes, cauldron, brooms?"

"Yes, mum." I sighed. Just like every year, mum had to go through her giant mental checklist to triple check I wasn't missing anything.

"Alright, now just so you know, you really need to focus on your grades this year, not just quidditch. Especially focus more on potions-" my dad began his normal get-good-grades-or-else speech.

"I know, dad." I said with a smile. They only did it because they care.

Once we finally arrived at King's Cross Station, cutting my dad's lecture short, we got all of my things out of the car and loaded them up.

I turned to my parents, "I'll write you as much as I can. I love you both." I said while giving them both a huge hug.

"Well, isn't this a lovely sight?" a male voice said from behind me. I recognized the voice as my good friend, Oliver Wood.

"Yes, and thank you for interrupting." I retorted with a smirk.

"Keep that up and you'll be the new Malfoy." Oliver said back. He always had to have the last word.

"Quit tormenting her, Wood. I don't want my best friend's sixth year to start off like shit." said my best friend and fellow Hufflepuff, Rylie.

"Thanks, Ry. It's wonderful to see you!" I said while hugging her. "How was your guys' summer?"

"It was.. Well, I'll have to fill you in tonight." said Rylie.

"Mine was perfect as usual, filled with nothing but Quidditch, just the way I like it." responded Oliver smiling widely.

"Oh, really? Expect to finally beat me this year?" I said.

"Maybe. You've been practicing too, I suppose?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I have, and I'm more than prepared to kick your arse." I said.

"Challenge accepted." Oliver said with a wink while he pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Ugh, don't get all soft on me now, Oliver." I said, although there was something very comforting about being this close to him. It made me want to not let go.

"Alright guys. Let's load up now. We'll miss the train." said Ry.

Once I helped my friends get everything loaded up, we found an empty compartment and sat down.

"I'm going to go find Lee." said Oliver as he got up to leave.

"Wow, Audrey. Have you noticed something new about Olli this year? He seems.. hot." Ry said.

"Wow, Ry. Have you noticed that you're loosing it? He's like my best friend besides you. Nothing's going to ever happen between us like that."

"I don't know, Drey.. Did you see the way he was looking at you? I think he likes you!" Ry smiled and winked at me.

"Oh please, don't start that. You know all he cares about is quidditch."

"And you." Rylie stated.

"Whatever." I said as Oliver came back into the compartment with Lee.

"What'd I miss?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to me, Lee next to Rylie across from him.

"Oh nothing..." Rylie lied with a smirk while looking over at me. I groaned.

"Guess that means I really don't want or need to know." Oliver said.

"Exactly. So I heard you got voted captain this year? Congratulations! So did I. Competition is ON." I said to Oliver.

"Looking forward to it, Dericotte." Oliver only called me by my last name when he meant business. I just laughed.

"You really need to loosen up." I laughed again.

"Hey, when I'm a professional quidditch player and you're not, we'll see who's laughing." Oliver said.

The long ride to Hogwarts continued like that the whole time. All of us talking about quidditch, Rylie zoning out the window, and Oliver and I making cheeky remarks to eachother back and forth. The whole time I just kept thinking, "This year is going to be perfect. I just know it."

_If it sucks, I'm really sorry. :p Again, this is my first fan fic, so reviews are wonderful! xx_


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and Nightmares

Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts. We all got off and headed to the Great Hall for the feast and to see what house the incoming first years will be sorted into. After about an hour, the sorting was done, and fifteen new Hufflepuffs joined Rylie and I at our table. I wasn't particularly hungry, so I lightly chewed some strawberries, my favorite food.

"Hey Audrey, guess who's staring at you from the table over there?" Rylie asked, pointing in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

I looked behind me, but when I caught Oliver's gaze, he averted it quickly and pretended to focus on his food. "That means nothing, Ry."

"How can you say that? You know he's liked you for a long time. Why won't you finally accept that?" It's true. Oliver did seem to like me ever since second year, when he finally got over that girls-have-cooties stage of his life. I never really thought of him in any other way as my best friend. We knew eachother too well.

"It's not going to happen. Oliver and I are just friends." I assured her. I glanced back towards Oliver again. Sure enough, he was staring at me again. This time, he kept looking at me. A smile seemed to creep onto his face. "He has a beautiful smile." I thought to myself. "No, I can't let a silly little crush get in the way of our friendship."

I looked back towards Rylie. "Audrey, it's bound to happen. I just know it." And with that, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see none other than Oliver standing there.

"Hey, Dericotte. I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year?" Oliver asked.

My heart fluttered and I could feel my cheeks turn red. How was I supposed to respond? I couldn't just reject him. "Uhm, of course." I feebly responded.

"Great! See you then." Oliver said before returning to his table.

I turned back to Rylie slowly, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"AUDREY! I told you!" Rylie practically screamed. "I told you, I told you, I TOLD YOU!"

"Ry, shut up." I simply said before filling my mouth with baked chicken. If I was eating, I would have an excuse not to talk about it. That reminded me of something. "Hey Ry, you never told me about your summer. What happened?"

"Oh, it's just that my dad got in a really bad car accident, considering he's a muggle and has to drive a muggle car. He's pretty beat up. He broke his left leg and his collar bone. Our whole family has been having to take car of him." Rylie explained.

"That's terrible! I hope he's okay."

"He will be, soon enough. I just feel bad for leaving my mum and little sister to take care of him while I'm at school." Ry frowned.

"It'll be fine. He'll be better soon enough." Ry just smiled.

After the feast, Ry and I silently returned to our dorms. Both exhausted from the busy day, we collapsed on our beds. I found myself falling asleep in minutes.

_I was standing in the middle of a dark room. I could see two shadowy figures pacing back and forth behind what seemed like a door, once my eyes adjusted to the dark. I heard muffled voices, but couldn't make out a word they were saying. I could feel sweat trickle down my neck. "What is this place?" I thought. "How did I get here?" Just then, interrupting my thoughts, the voices halted and the door swung open abruptly. I audably and sharply inhaled a breath of air. One of the shadowy figures turned to look at me. He was about six feet tall, had short brown hair, and was dressed in all black. He took a few steps towards me. By now, I was shaking tremendously._

_"Who... Who are you?" I asked. The figure laughed darkly, which sent a painful tingle down my spine._

_"My dear, sweet, Audrey. Why you don't recognize me? I'm hurt. So very hurt." The figure chuckled darkly again. He came into the only dim light in the room beneath the window to reveal his face._

_"Michael! You... You're supposed to be in Azkaban!" I frantically said while trying to get to my feet._

_"Now, now. I couldn't just break out and not say hello to my darling sister, now could I?" Michael smirked. He kept taking slow, long strides in my direction._

_"Get away from me!" I screamed as I started to run to the door closest to me. Michael ran after me, and started closing in..._

I bolted upright in my bed, sweating like a dog. I panted frantically, blinking the thoughts away as they flooded my mind. "Why would I have a dream about my brother breaking out of Azkaban? He couldn't! He's under much security, along with the other Death Eaters!"

"Audrey, are you okay!" Rylie rubbed her eyes. "I heard you scream!"

"I... I'm fine." I said. I went over to my chest, and drank the Dreamless Sleep potion I kept for nights like these. Within minutes of laying my head back down on my pillow, I drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
